1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a touch display device, and more particularly to a touch display device, which can provide both plane touch and pressure sensation touch effects. The operation of the touch display device is diversified and facilitated.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the current market of various consumptive electronic products, personal digital assistant (PDA), mobile phone, onboard touch screen device and notebook and other portable electronic products have widely employed touch panel as a data communication interface tool between a user and the electronic devices. There are various often seen touch techniques such as resistance-type, capacitance-type and optical touch techniques. When a finger or an electromagnetic pen touches the touch panel, the touch panel can judge the touch position to execute corresponding function. However, the touch technique not only is required to control and operation the product, but also is required to be applicable to writing, graphics and games. Therefore, it is a mainstream to develop touch technique applicable to writing, graphics and games.
With respect to a conventional touch display device, when a user wears a glove or the user's finger is wetted, the touch of the user's finger cannot achieve a corresponding feedback reaction. Moreover, the touch display device can only judge the touch position, while failing to detect the magnitude of touch force. In this case, it is impossible for the touch display device to open a second-order or third-order menu by one touch. This fails to satisfy the more and more required application of human-machine interaction. People need simpler, more convenient and faster human-machine interactive experiences so that many human-machine interactive applications have been developed and produced. The existent pressure sensation touch technique is able to detect the touch pressure of a user and perform different operations according to touch and press. As a core function, the “press” operation is regressed to “right click” mode. Therefore, the touch display device can provide stronger tool or experience for a user in text processing, form processing and game playing. This can be interpreted as a right key of a mouse of the touch display device and will re-change the operation habit and experience of people to further minimize the operation inferiority in comparison with personal computer (PC).
However, in the current pressure sensation touch panel of the conventional touch display device, the magnitude of the pressure applied to the touch panel is detected by way of detecting the contact area. It is known that different users or different fingers have different contact areas. Therefore, such indirect touch pressure detection method is apt to cause imprecise judgment and great error. As a result, such touch pressure detection method cannot be widely applied to various touch display devices. There is not yet any optimal technique for assembling a pressure sensor on the touch display device and this is a bottleneck of the development of the pressure sensation touch technique.